


YOUNGER...

by LarryForGodSake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50 Reasons to Have Sex Larry Fic Fest, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal Sex, Bartender Zayn, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Famous Harry, Gay Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Past Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Pining, Power Bottom Zayn, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Younger Zayn, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForGodSake/pseuds/LarryForGodSake
Summary: "It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves,It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped.."At the age of 32Louis Tomlinson passes himself off as 22 to land a job.Now all he has to do is to make sure no one discovers his secret.. including his 7 year old Daughter Ivy Alexander-TomlinsonHis 23 year old tattoo artist, boyfriendZayn Malik.His 23 year old Coworker and best friendNiall Horan.His 34 year old polished, put-together publishing executive who commands respect and Per-fection, Liam payne.and Most importantly,The ultimate Power holder of Styles Publishing,and His Boss.34 year old ,Harry Styles.The Younger AU :)Check this on wattpad -https://my.w.tt/UiNb/Cy48LZtmzJ





	1. Chapter 1

At the age of 16

Louis left his mother, his sisters and the friends he grew up with.. And also his Homophobic and abusive father.

To be with a boy of his dream. 

Jay 

Jay was everything you would want at the age of 16..

Beautiful eyes with prefect smile.  
He was the kind of guy who would make you believe in love at first sight. 

 

They were in love. 

Little did they knew. 

It wasn't love. 

It was hopelessness. 

Which we feed our heart. 

Just feel wanted. 

Just to feel something. 

Because we are simply to afraid to be lonely. 

Not knowing they were too young 

Too full of life to understand 

At that stage 

there's no vows

They both told each other things they wanted to hear 

About love and life 

About things that would happen 5 year down the line..

So when Jay left, louis felt nothing but helplessness, loneliness and emptiness in his heart and his life. 

He told himself that he'll build himself up again, not for himself but for his daughter Ivy. 

There's no doubt that no one else could make him feel the way Jay did. 

Hands together that night he asked, 

'God give him someone who will love him the way I did' 

 

He cannot deny that pain has changed him, 

He's not full of life or full of trust

He's not full of anything anymore 

Not even full of himself. 

So, he closed his eyes to old ending  
And open his heart to new beginnings.


	2. REASONS

Louis has always been talented and Handsome. 

At the age where people are usually busy hooking up and doing drugs,  
Louis was busy Building future and dreaming about Perfect life with Dream guy. 

Never bothered with job or work, Even after Ivy was born.  
Jay always treated him like some sort of prince. 

So after 14 years of being together, when Jay left, Louis was pretty shattered, he wasn't prepared because he never consider something like this would even gonna happen. 

His life was supposed to be perfect  
they were supposed to own a big mansion with pool and garden with lots if kids playing around,  
They were supposed to get married in 2 fucking years.  
They were supposed to see their kids grew up and to send them college..  
They were supposed to renew their Wedding vows..  
They were supposed to grow old together,  
Celebrate Christmas with their grandkids.  
They were supposed to be together until death do them apart because that was supposed to be their ending. 

Happy ending. 

Because Jay was perfect. 

 

Jay must have had his own reasons , louis doesn't hate him..  
He could never,  
How can he hate someone who made him feel alive the most ? 

How can you hate someone when you are madly in love with them ? 

He just hated the fact that Jay didn't even said good bye? For the last time.. 

He just... Left ?

 

Louis woke up one morning without Jay in bed and he saw the note on pillowcase.. 

Louis remember picking up the note and breaking down after solid 20 minutes. 

He felt lifeless and stupid. 

 

He didn't understood, he never did.. 

 

That's the thing about heartbreak, 

You can never plan for a Heartbreak..  
Breakups don’t make any sense. 

There’s no perfect time to do it and there’s no perfect time to be on the receiving end of it..

 

They’re also very messy, because they’re based on feelings, and feelings are uncontrollable. They just happen.

 

And even after 2 years louis've been racking his brain to figure out what went wrong. 

What he could have done differently. Why this happened to him and why he's the one whose heart is broken instead of that random stranger he passed on the street.

 

It still doesn’t make any sense and it never will. 

 

There’s no logic in relationships because people think with their emotions and with their gut, as it should be.

 

There could be a million reasons why he left. Or there could be one. 

 

The point is that louis can’t dwell on it again , because it will just trap him inside of a black hole where the only things that keep him company are the questions he will never get answers to. 

 

Dwelling on the one reason or the twenty reasons why Jay left Him will not bring him closure and it will not going to change the fact that he left and probably never going to be back.

 

He took a lot from louis.. But it molted him into a new person, and after 2 years of his heart broken. 

HE IS READY


	3. I’ll have the bartender..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey there.”
> 
> Louis looked up and smiled softly at the sex god from the planet Sexurus in response. 
> 
> “Can I get you anything?”
> 
>  
> 
>             Louis tilted his head to the side as he considered the question. “I’ll have the bartender.”

Zayn is a 23-year-old most sexiest tattoo artist and a local model in Brooklyn, also work as bartender Sometimes for fun at his father' Restaurant&Bar 'The Galaxy way'. He lives in a big apartment above his tattoo shop, Inkburg, and is roommates with Luke hemming, a 24 year old song writer and performer, 

 

 

Zayn first meets Louis on Perrie's Birthday party 3 months ago, in a Fancy bar owned by Zayn's father. 

Perrie Introduce him to Zayn as his roommate and got engaged with her other friends at party. 

 

They hit it off, and Zayn start flirting immediately. 

Interested Zayn asks questions about Louis' personal life which makes him apprehensive about going on a date with him, but he puts his information in his phone anyway. 

 

Louis, later, gets a calendar reminder for the date. Perrie notices and convinces him to go by saying, 

 

"Sometime you should just go with a flow"

 

Later that day, Louis is about to meet Zayn when he gets a video-call from his 7 year daughter, Ivy. 

This makes Louis feel like he's too old to go on a date with someone almost ten years his junior. He walked away before Zayn could notice that he's outside, Never bothering about getting in touch with Zayn Again. 

 

 

 

  _"He is so fucking hot. It has got to be criminal to look that fine.” _A voice said with longing.__

____

 

          _“Look at those wicked hands move. I think I might keel over if he were to touch me like that.”_ Another feminine voice spoke u 

 

" _Goodness look at those tattoos, I'm having such wild thoughts about him right now" _another one.__

____

 

            Louis looked up from where he was trying to type the last part of his job application to see who the girls were talking about. 

 

He was in a secluded section of the bar, he liked to dub this his spot since no one else seemed to like sitting here. 

 

He looked around and spotted a table filled with five girls, some who were blatantly lifting their breasts in an attempt to make them appear perky and reapplying their makeup. Even if he wasn’t gay, they still wouldn’t tempt him in the least. Desperation was screaming from them.

 

            A sigh dragged his attention to a girl with Dark brown hair. “Look at him, that is the sexiest man I have seen in a long time.”

            “Aren’t you with Blake, Kendall ?” A disgruntled voice piped up. Louis was intrigued with the turn of events.

            “El , we aren’t like together… together, you know what I mean?” The girl who must be Kendall responded.

            A loud snort from "El" was a response. “You live with the man!”

            The plot thickens, Harry thought to himself as he watched the bitter look on Kendall's face.

            “Yes, well… we are going through some things right now.” She flicked her hair behind her. “Don’t judge me, aren’t you with Max?”

            The girl designated as El, glared darkly. “You know we aren’t. I am a free lady as of tonight.”

            A girl with blonde hair nudged Kendall in the ribs. “That is the whole reason we are out tonight. To get El's mind off of Max”

            “Right Gigi , you are right.” Kendall said with a fake smile. “My bad El.”

            “If El wants to sleep with the man, who are we to argue?” A girl with curls and a mean expression spoke up.  
            El glared at the girl. “Kellie , I think we should leave it up to him to see who he goes home with.”

            The last girl of the group turned her head towards the others, she had long brunette shade and the pair of sunglasses on the top of her head and probably most good looking among them… and was she reading a magazine upside down? 

“Don’t get your hopes up. The man is either taken or interested in someone else.” Louis arched an impressed brow. 

He wasn’t sure yet who the ladies were talking about but the girl seemed to know.

            “What makes you say that?” Gigi asked with disbelief clearly heard in her tone of voice.

            “It’s the way he carries himself. Look at him. He appears to be flirting back with everyone but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.”

            When all the girls turned towards the bar, he finally got a glimpse of the man they were arguing about. 

 

It was no surprise they were enamored with him. The guy _Undeniable sex god. He seems to be very vain, but I would be too if I looked like Jesus sliding down a rainbow to get to a magical pot of sexiness.._ louis thought. 

 

Tattoos adorned his arms, and is that a _man bun ?_  His hair is shaved super short on the side and long on top, making a topknot a total possibility. 

 

 _A silver nose ring flashed underneath the light, matching a silver piercing right through the man’s left eyebrow. The guy sure was stunning._  

 

 

       
       “I don’t see it ,Hailey .” Gigi argued. “There is no ring, so he isn’t married.”

            Before Hailey could respond a waitress came up to the table. “Welcome to Galaxyway , my name is Sue. What can I get you tonight?”

            “I’ll have the bartender.” Gigi retorted with a smirk.

            Louis groaned internally at the cheesy come on. She couldn’t have come up with something more clever?

            The waitress laughed loudly before shaking her said. “Sorry hon but he is regrettably not on the menu, but I can let him know that you wish he was.” She offered with another shake of her head.

            “Is the kitchen still open?” Kendall asked, holding her stomach.

            “Sorry, but it closed half an hour ago. We only have an hour till closing so the kitchen doesn’t stay open this late.”

            Louis checked his watch with a groan. It was later then he thought it was. Great! 

He tuned out the other table and quickly went back to typing. He was trying to get job of Executive director's assistant at the age of 32 without any experience, he have no hopes but Perrie insisted him saying Styles Publishing doesn't choose their employees on the basic of experience but on the performance , He could’ve done this at home but he didn’t like the emptiness of the house.

 

            He was almost done when he heard the girls not too far from him start to gush in enthusiasm.

            “Look he is coming over here.”

            “Act natural.”

            “Is offering him a blow job behind the bar, acting natural?”

            Louis couldn’t help it, he snorted loudly at the statement. These girls sure were feisty, he would give her that much.

 

            “Got a problem listening to private conversations?” Louis looked up at the girl when her question was directed at him. He watched the anger leave her face and her eyes widened. “Well, hello Blue eyes.”

            Louis rolled his eyes. “I did not intentionally listen in. You were quite loud.” He pointed out. He figured the girl would take offense but he was wrong. 

She just nodded her head. “My bad. I will keep my voice down.” She winked at him in a horrible attempt at flirtation.

            “I swear you will flirt at any man who moves, Eleanor.” Gigi told her snidely.

            Luckily for Louis, that got Gigi's attention and the girl turned back around to bicker with her friend.

            “Hello ladies.” A male voice spoke up, causing Harry to look up and see the bartender. “Sue just got off her shift so I will be taking over your table.” The man set down a tray of shots that the girls must have ordered.

            “Lucky for us.” Gigi spoke up with a flirtatious smile. Louis could almost feel the eye roll that Hailey released.

            The bartender smiled politely in response. “Is there anything else that I can get you?”

            Gifi tilted her head back as she downed the shot. “Another one.” She tried to go for flirty, but it didn’t come out that way. Her voice was raspy and her eyes had teared up a little, a big indicator that she wasn’t quite familiar with hard liquor as she thought she was.

“And possibly you.” Eleanor said with a wink 

            “I can get you another shot but that’s it.” There was a flash of white teeth but it was obvious to Louis that the smile didn’t meet the man’s Brown eyes.

            “What a shame.” Kendall sighed.

            Louis rolled his eyes again and went back to his work. 

He was so close to being done. Tonight was his Friday and he could get this done right now. 

 

He could hear the girls arguing again but he chose to tune them out. He needed to concentrate.

            It seemed to have been working… until a loud giggle permeated his thinking space. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples. It wasn’t exactly their fault, he was choosing to do this in a bar instead of at home. Loud comes with the territory, unfortunately.

            “I bet you ten pounds that he comes with me tonight.” Gigi slurred after taking another shot. “Pun intended.” 

Louis looked to the ceiling and prayed that he had the patience to stay despite their horrid company.

            Self-restraint, that was something needed to stop from snapping out at idiotic people. 

Self-restraint, that was something he was taught by his Therapist again and again. 

Self-restraint, that was just common sense… wasn’t it? 

Self-restraint, that was just something that Louis didn’t have. 

It was also something that Jay didn’t had either. That might be where he picked it up, actually.

 

            “I’ll bet you fifty that he doesn’t go home with any girl in this bar.” Hailey told them as she flipped through her magazine… still upside down. Louis wondered if it was just the cover page that was upside down. Surely, the girl wasn’t actually reading it like that?

            “You are so on Baldwin!” Eleanor declared as she scrunched up her arm in a horrid show of intimidation. 

“If he doesn’t go home with Eleanor or Gigi, I guarantee he will go home with some other girl.”

If Louis was in the habit of interrupting conversations that had nothing to do with him, he would point out that they were the only single girls in the bar.

All the other girls had dates… which was just plain obvious.

            “He is already taken.” Hailey retorted in a confident but dreamy voice. 

Louis was intrigued by this one. She was definitely someone who saw things in a different way. She sounded like she knew and it made him wonder what made her so confident.

            Louis looked to the bartender as the man made his way around the room, checking in on all the patrons in the bar. 

There wasn’t anything that screamed ‘taken’ about him. There was no ring on his finger, no hickeys on his neck, no obvious signs of possessions that would indicate a significant other. 

Whatever the blonde girl saw, it wasn’t obvious to him. Which irked Louis, why did the blonde see something that he couldn’t?

            “Hello again.” Louis looked up to see the bartender at the table of girls. “Did you ladies need another round of shots.”

            “Yes.” Gigi slurred at the same time that Hailey answered with a firm, “No.”

            The Sex God's eyebrow arched at the warring answers. “Shall I just bring the one then?”

            Gigi and Hailey seemed to be in a silent stare off. “No.” Gigi finally conceded. “I suppose I could go for a club soda.”

            The bartender nodded his head. He called over his shoulder, “Oi Sammy!”

            A tall boy with brown hair who was cleaning the bar looked up nervously. “Four club sodas for this table.” He paused for a moment considering something that looked unpleasant. “Please.”

            Louis shook his head with a snort at how hard that was for the man. His snort must have been louder than he thought, because no sooner had he released it, was brown eyes locking with his Blue ones. “Excuse me, I have some other tables to check on. Sam will bring that right out to you.”

            The bartender had already walked away and therefore missed the disappointed faces on the other girls of the table.

            “Hey there.” Louis smiled softly at the sex god from the planet Sexurus in response. “Can I get you anything?”

 

            Louis tilted his head to the side as he considered the question. “I’ll have the bartender.” He teased with a blossoming grin, repeating Gigi's words.

            A loud warm laugh filtered through the bar, catching the attention of some of the tables around them.

            “I am not on the menu.” A regretful sigh issued from the gorgeous man. Louis arched a disbelieving brow. “Is that so?”         

            A smirk was his response. “Well… for you, I just might make an exception.” The man whispered as he bent down till he was eye level with Louis. “Gorgeous man like you, what are you doing in here without a date?”

            Louis shook his head. “I happen to like this place.” He raised his head defiantly. “I happen to know the owner. If you think I am handsome then you must not know your boss.”

            Another smirk, only this one held humor as well. “I hear he is a Dick and an arse.” The boy stage whispered.

            “I hear he has a fine Dick and a firm ass” Louis whispered just as loudly.

            The bartender threw his head back and let out another warm laugh. “Ive heard that he was head over heels for you but you ditched him on the date and never texted him back” He retorted with his sparkling grey eyes.

Louis' smile fell but regain quickly once he noticed the man isn't being bitter about it. "I'm sorry Zayn, i didn't mean to do it.."  
        
"If you are not interested, I understands.. You could have told me.." Zayn says while touching louis' thighs trying to he subtle but failing miserably. 

"I--no.. I mean.. No it's not that.. I'm interested.. Very interested.. It's just that.. There's lot going in " Louis tried to explain 

      Zayn smiled softly before reaching a hand to cup a strong jaw. “I'm also interested.. Very.. Very interested..”  
He lowered his hand till he was grasping the collar of his shirt to pull him forward and gave a gentle kiss just near louis' lips.. Tease! 

            They both heard a few shocked gasps but when Louis' kiss him on the lip instead, and Zayn's tongue came out to tangle with Louis', they both tuned them out.

            Electric heat surged throughout louis' body as their lips moved. He hasn't gotten a chance to kiss or getting physical with anyone in last 2 year, He was busy coping up with his past and his Daughter, Zayn's kiss made him realized how much he have missed it. 

            “I only have half an hour left till I close up and since we are neighbors I can give you a ride” Zayn whispered against his lips.

            Louis smiled before pressing a quick peck to those tantalizing lips. “I can wait..”

            Zayn groaned. “please don't ditch this time Louie.." 

            “Fuck.” louis swore as his sweet mood instantly went to guilty. “I said I'm sorry Zayn I didn't mean to.. I like you.. I really do.. "

            A wicked smirk formed on Zayn's face. “yeah? If things go right.. you'll like me even more by the end of night...”

            “Can Sammy close up and you leave early?” Louis immediately asked, trying not to think about Zayn's words.

            “No can do, love. I have invoices to check over.. Sammy Isn't trained for that yet.. And Dad's gonna kill me if anything happen to this place.. ”

            Louis sighed sadly. “The quicker you get to it, the quicker we can leave.”

            Zayn rolled his eyes before turning around and walking away. “So bossy.” He called over his shoulder. “I am the boss here , no room for you to do that...”

            “You like it ” Louis retorted with a smile as he tried not to stare at the strong Back muscles. 

            “I like you.” Zayn yelled the correction as he neared the bar and headed towards a door marked for employees only.

            Even if Zayn didn't mean it same way, Louis' heart still skipped beat.. 

            There was a prickling awareness that let Louis know that he was being stared at. Which was something one would think he would have gotten used to by now. 

He looked up and noticed that the table with the annoying girls were gawking at him. Well, all of them but the odd blonde girl.

            “I told you he wasn’t going home with any of the girls in here.” Hailey sing-songed, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

            “How did you know?” Louis asked with a curious glint to his voice, that caused the girl to look up at him for the first time.     

            “Every free moment he has, he looks to you. Checks that you are still there and to make sure you are alright. It is rather adorable actually.” Louis could see the rest of the girls who had been staring at him incredulously were now staring at Hailey with wide eyes.

            “How would you know that?” Eleanor asked with furrowed brows. “You have been absorbed in that nonsense since we got in here.

 

Louis didn't bothered listening further once he saw Zayn coming back.  
It's gonna be long night. 

And it was..


	4. Mr. Liam Payne

Be confident, Louis reminded himself.   
He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, sat up a little straighter in his chair. Act like you’re supposed to be here.

Because he certainly didn’t feel like he did. Everyone was walking around like they had been birthed in their Armani suits, five dollar coffee cups in their hands along with the silver spoon.

Louis, on the other hand, couldn’t stand coffee, and, even if he could, certainly wouldn’t pay that much for it. He wasn’t exactly dressed for success, either. Sure, he was in a suit, but it was an ill-fitting one. It belonged to Jay actually, The guy he hadn’t seen in 2 years. 

 

It smelled like lavender and lemon and everything was too big. He had to hike the waistband up to his ribcage in order to get the crotch to fit right, and the arms and legs were so long that he had to fold the extra fabric up and in and pin them in place to get them to stay.

 

It had him feeling like he was still twenty, he kinda looks younger anyway. 

“Mr. Tomlinson?”

Louis lifted his gaze and looked over to the Guy With blonde.. Or rather Fake blond that had called his name.

“Mr. Payne just finished his Skype meeting and wanna meet ya now ,” he said and smiled. 

Louis nodded and stood, walked toward the opaque glass door at the end of the hall and took another deep breath before going inside.

Liam Payne - Publishing executive and co-president of Styles Publishing- smiled when Louis entered and stood. 

Liam is soo Gorgeous. 

He was another perfect looking person in another perfect looking suit, but, to his credit, he didn’t look at Louis like he was yesterday’s garbage that someone forgot to take out like everyone else that happened to see him while he was in the lobby.

 

“Louis Tomlinson, a pleasure to meet you,” he said, extending his hand.

Louis took his hand - god, he hoped his palms weren’t sweaty, he forgot to check - and gave it a firm shake. “And you.”

“Have a seat.” He gestured to the chair in front of his desk and waited until Louis sat before he did the same.

“Let’s get right to business,” he said as he pulled a single piece of paper that Louis recognized as his very short resume in front of him.

“You’ve listed ‘quick learner’ as one of your strengths. As your only strength.”

 

“Well, I can flip a man twice my size, but I don’t think that’s the kind of strength you meant.”

 

A small smile briefly twitched to Liam's face.

'Oh goodness, He's so perfect'  
Stop it Louis! Behave. 

“What made you want to work at Styles Press & Publishing ?”

“The money.”

He can't always be a cry baby about his Heart broke, He have a kid to look after .

“It seems you have no experience about this field.. Do you know what exactly we do ?”

“Yeah I'd , about experience.. I never actually.. I..”

“do you realize being my assistant is more than 'bringing my tea or attending calls ?”

“I know!!! I mean..I know sir ,and that's why I need this job.. If I must start somewhere, right here and now is the best place imaginable” Styles Publishing is the leading press and louis doesn't want this chance to pass. 

Liam hummed. “but you just Literally have No experience.. Give me a reason why I should hire you and not someone with complete experience and knowledge..” 

Louis sucked in a deep breath and let it out on a quiet, 

“No...Yeah.. These past 2 year has been something else... it's opened my eyes to many things and many people.. It's had its ups and downs and ins and outs. And I believe i've all been able to take something from that and grow in my own imparticular ways. I've over come obstacles, and set in motion opportunities that can change me into completely different person I used to be and that's much of a experience.. So yeah, Sir.. I believe it gave me way much of experience then you think I've.. And much potential.."

“We don’t normally get applications that are so...honest.. But , Why should you be given such a opportunity Louis ? ”

Fuck! Perrie already Warned him about this attitude of Liam Payne but he have read his interviews and knows what liam want as a answer.

"I am an ordinary person who has been blessed with extraordinary opportunities and experiences. Today is one of those experiences.. I mean sitting front of you is one.." 

“That certainly is true...”

This was the part where potential employers always got uncomfortable. Hell, this was why Liam didn’t meet many potential employers in the first place. 

 

But, Liam hasn't said anything about his age yet?

"Just one last question, and this has nothing to do with your experience " 

'Here it comes..' Louis thought 

"What are your favorite words, I mean you are gonna work under publishing house I need to know your state with words so yeah.. " liam said while leaning back in his chair.

Liam is soo unbelievably handsome. 

Stop with tour thoughts louis ! 

He mentally smile because yes! He have seen enough of liam's interview to know how to answer such questions. 

"My favourite words are possibilities, opportunities and curiosity. I think if you are curious, you create opportunities, and then if you open the doors, you create possibilities--" 

 

“Well, I think I’ve heard enough--”

Fuck. Or maybe the Liam was just out of politeness - he seemed like the type that would do anything to be polite. He didn’t even ask Louis one of those bullshit ‘Where do you see yourself in five years’ questions. It was the shortest interview of Louis' life.. Well, out of 4 interviews he have even given. And that sounded like a dismissal if he ever heard one.

“--welcome to the styles Press team, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis stood. “Thank you for your consider…” he trailed off as Louis' words caught up to him. “What?”l

“Welcome to the team,” he repeated. “You’ll start Monday morning at nine o'clock sharp.. I reach at 9:30 so I need you to be half and hour earlier...”

“...You’re serious?”

“Quite.”

Louis plopped back down into the chair. Holy shit, he couldn’t believe it. He got the job at Styles Publishing. 

“What’s the catch?” he asked skeptically. This was way too good to be true.

“You will be on a probationary period for the first twenty days.. And if Harry approved you'll he permanent..”

“I can handle that.”

“That’s good to hear. So, I’ll see you Monday? Also meet Niall, He's the Publisher and you both will work together on most of the things..”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed. “Yeah.”

 

Things were looking up. 

"It was nice seeing a 23 year old so ambitious about getting a job at publishing house.."liam said. 

What ?

WHAT? 

NO , WHAT? 

" What? I'm not 23 "

"What? " liam laughed.. Aren't you a 23 ? Well your applicant Email does says so.. Wait. you are not? Did you lied in your application form? Liam seems to lose it.. 

No no no no this is bad. Very bad. 

"Noo... I'm 22" WHAT? 

"I mean.. I'm going to be 23 in 4 months anyways.." Louis smiled nervously.. 

"Ughh.. Louis please tell me this is the only lie in your application form.." Liam seems to be irritated. 

"Yes.. Yea.. I'm sorry..Li- Mr. Payne, I just.. Sorry" what the fuck louis.!! 

"I hate lies louis.. You should know it.. Anyways, Monday 9 sharp. Also, you can wear something you are comfortable in. "

On the clue, Liam's phone rang.. 

Louis is fucked. Utterly fucked.   
But he's already fucked anyway, he have nothing to lose anyway? 

 

"I am an ordinary person who has been blessed with extraordinary opportunities and experiences. Today is one of those experiences" his own words rang into his head.


	5. Give it a go..

Louis opened the door to the apartment, Perrie was working. “welcome Home sweetie, How was the interview,” she called from behind a canvas.

Louis set his file and phone on the island, “I got myself in deepshit, nothing new,”He replied quietly.

“What? Did you popped a boner for Liam Payne ? I mean I wouldn't blam--” Perrie looked up from her canvas. Her smile dropped seeing Louis' Serious streaked face, she set down her brush and walked toward him. “Oh, honey, what happened?” She asked, putting an arm around him and pulling him toward the couch.

When they were settled on the couch, Louis laid his head on Perrie's shoulder, finding comfort in her friend. “Perrie I...I don't know what I did.. I'm ,” she whispered.

“What happened lou,” Perrie said, squeezing his shoulder gently.

“The interview went good..like really really good.. Liam ? Liam was soo genuinely kind and I--i even got the job.. But then he said , he couldn't believe a '23 year old so ambitious' and I was soo confused at first but then it hit me because of-fucking-course I would make a fuckin typo on my application form e-mail.. Like, Perrie how can i fucking write 23 instead of 32 in the job application form... I hate myself so much.. , God hates me so much, I'm failing at life so badly... Every step I take,it's going into mud..I'm just..I can't ” He trailed off, closing his eyes as hot tears flowed down his cheeks.

“Shh,” Perrie soothed, rubbing his arm, “Was he suspicious about your mentioned age ?”

Louis sniffled, “What?”

“Liam Payne, Did he said something about you not being 23 or something?”

“No. I mean, he seems to buy it,” he paused, “but he did said about that ambitious part,” he finished softly.

“Well, may be it's the only reason he hired you.. You being 23 I mean ”

“Maybe. But there were other people too who were in there 20's and for real, but he hired me..I mean...”

“Louis, Honey do you know why Liam fired his ex-assistant?”

“I kinda know, I've heard that she got married and quit.”

“She didn't exactly quit Louis, Liam fired her, And the pathetic reason Liam gave her was, that she's giving less attention to her work due to her Jacked up personal life... You know what I mean right?” perrie said, resting her head against Louis. 

"How do you know this isn't a lie or fake accuse?" louis eyes with big blue eyes. 

"Jade, his ex assistant is one of my best friend, Liam Payne isn't exactly as saint as media presents him.. But if he had hired you as a 22 year old assistant, Louis.. Maybe God is making up to you? I mean, you have tried like 14 Interviews and none of them have worked out until this one., Louis no one wants to hire a 32 year old single father with no experience for the office Job hon..." 

Perrie hugged him while rubbing his back gently. She held him for a while and she pulled back and looked at her friend.

"Nobody's gonna believe that" Louis mumbled.

 

"People believe what you tell them." She said while rubbing louis' back, "They believe The Real Housewives are real. They believe Kylie's lips are real. They'll believe you're 22." She took a deep breath and stand up after making the statement.

“You should go take a relaxing bath and then try and get some sleep. You've had a stressful day, don't over think about it, just gibe it a go.”

Louis nodded, “You're right. That sounds great right now.”

He slept for several hours, until perrie shook hin awake for dinner. He ate without really tasting the food and crawled back in bed.

He slept soundly until his phone pealed through the silence. He woke up feeling physically rested, though groggy with sleep, but still emotionally raw. 

As he made his way to the kitchen for coffee, he thought about everything he needed to do to prepare for his new job. 

As much as he don't want to start his life with a lie, he was thankful for the opportunity Liam has given him.

"I'm gonna need some highlights" He said as he looked himself in window reflection.

 

"Oh, Boy, we're going way bigger than that." Perrie said he make herself comfortable on kitchen counter.

// 

He arrived at the office a few minutes early, checked in with the front desk and Niall came out to meet him.

Niall has the bluest shining eyes which seems to be twinkle and warmest smile.  
Although he have a cute baby face but it was hot at same time, louis can't even. 

Louis want to compliment him soo bad but it seems too early for that. 

“Louis right ? Good morning,” he said, “I'm glad you got the job. How are you feeling?”

“Yes, Good morning,” he said with a small smile, “Mee too, I'm doing good.”

Niall laughed, "Sorry, sorry.. I'll take it slow , Ok, then, Liam has not arrived yet, let me show you around,” he said gesturing down the hall.

He showed Louis the copy room and the break room, introducing him to people as they came across them. He talked about the company and his job as they walked. They would be working on lots of project together with a few other people. He showed him the main conference room that they would use and lastly he showed him the space he would share with the others, walking him to his desk.

“I'll leave you here to get settled. All the information you'll need for logging onto your computer is in the folder there,” Niall said, pointing to a manila folder on his desk, “and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me. My number is programmed on your speed dial. I look forward to working with you, I've got your back Lad. ”

“Thanks _Lad,_ ” He said, fighting back tears, because he couldn't believe it.

“Anything for a new friend,” he said with a smile as he turned and left.

// 

Liam was way too bossy and gave Louis few task, nothing major but enough to make him understand their level of work. 

Liam was out most of the day with Harry Styles for a meeting, Louis haven't met him yet but he couldn't wait to.. 

He had trouble concentrating the rest of the day, and was relieved when it was time to go home. 

While on his way to home he received a text from Zayn. 

_"Hey, Perrie just told me that you got the job.. Congratulations.❤ Celebrity Dinner tonight at 8?" ___

__Louis smiled at that_ _

___"Thanks Z, Sure.. :) " ____ _

____There's nothing much he can do now.. Can he ?_ _ _ _

____Everything feels perfect._ _ _ _

____Until he opened his closet,Everything looked or felt right. He sighed and flopped onto the bed, He could here the song "Memphis by Justin Bieber" playing in the Living room._ _ _ _

____“What's going on?” Perrie asked, leaning against the door frame. She raised her eyebrows at the piles of clothes._ _ _ _

____“I'm having dinner with Zayn,” Louis said from the bed._ _ _ _

____“Really? When did this happen?” Perrie asked, stepping into the room to dig through the clothes._ _ _ _

____“Friday night, You were out for the Date and apartment felt lonely so I went out with the laptop to this place he works,” he said, sitting up. “And he came to me.. we talked.. He gave me the ride back home..” at that perrie raised his eyes brows and smirked "and nope, nothing happened, and he texted me today saying congratulations on my job.. Since you told him that I got the job--"_ _ _ _

____“And he asked you for dinner tonight.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____“Then it doesn't matter what you wear,” Perrie said, dropping the Shirt she was holding._ _ _ _

____“What?”_ _ _ _

____“It doesn't matter what you wear because you won't be wearing it long.”_ _ _ _

_____“Perrie!” ____ _ _ _

______“What? It's true.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis let out an exasperated sigh, “I still have to wear something. And he is soo young, everything just feels wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So just dial it back a bit. You don't have to be flashy, but don't go back to frumpy housewife either.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wasn't frumpy!” Perrie raised an eyebrow. “I was comfortable,” Louis muttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok, well this is New York, not the suburbs, so comfortable doesn't work here,” Perrie said, turning to go. “Just make sure it's easy to remove,” she said, leaving the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis threw a shirt at her, missing as Perrie turned toward the kitchen. Sighing, he retrieved the shirt and started going through his. clothes again, putting them away as he went._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finally he had it narrowed down to two T-shirts . One pale green and the other black. Louis laid them side by side, considering. He liked the green one. The black however, giving more sexy look. Not knowing where they were having dinner, he decided on the black one. He hung up the green shirt and headed to the bathroom to do his hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he was finished, he found Perrie. “What do you think?” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Perrie looked up from her work and took in his friend's appearance. He had left his hair fluffy while Black T-shirt which shows his collar bones and Black ripped jeans with black and white Vans.._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ok,” Perrie said, appraising, “turn around, I want to see that ass.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis turned, feeling nervous. “Ooo, I like that! If Zayn can make it through dinner, he is a stronger person than I am,” Perrie said smiling as Louis turned back around._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis smiled, relaxed. “Good, he's going to be here in five minutes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where are you going?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have no idea. He just said he would pick me up at eight.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, I won't wait up for you,” Perrie said grinning._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Perrie, it's Monday, I have to work tomorrow. It won't be that late.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh huh, just don't wake me up when you get home,” she said, going back to her work._ _ _ _ _ _

______Louis rolled his eyes and unplugged his phone from charge, walked out the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______A car pulled up as he stepped out onto the sidewalk._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?
> 
> Please leave kudos ❤  
> And comment to let me know what you want me to include :)
> 
> This story on wattpad 
> 
> https://my.w.tt/UiNb/Cy48LZtmzJ


End file.
